I need to tell you something 2
by twistie2512
Summary: Sequel to I need to tell you something


**There's something I need to tell you 2**

 **Twistie**

 **Summary:**

Chloe and Beca go to tell their parents. I own nothing in regards to pp

 **Notes:**

I wasn't going to do a part two but Ren-mccullers and Dorky McDork asked for it, so thank you both. Now I just hope you like it.

 **Work Text:**

"So, we are going to be mums?" Beca smiles

" yes." Chloe replies still peppering kisses all over Beca's face.

"Ok. Clam down we have to talk about what is going to happen now."

"Oh I know what's going to happen now." Chloe says as she reaches for the sides of Beca's shirt to rip it off her.

Beca grabs Chloe's hands to stop Chloe's progress. "Do you think I am that easily distracted? We have important things to talk about."

Chloe scoots back a little and pouts giving Beca her sad eyes. She isn't giving up by any means. She knows Beca can only hold out for so long. She nods so Beca knows she is listening.

Beca asks "Who else knows about the baby?"

Chloe starts drawing circles on Beca's stomach. "Me, you and Tom of course." Her hands move over the top of Beca's breast ever so lightly but enough for her to notice Beca's nipples are erect.

Beca is really finding it hard to concentrate "Does anyone know about us?"

"Nope." Chloe says as she leans forward and starts kissing Beca pulse point on her neck

Beca moans, but she is not willing to give in so easily. "So hold on, not only are we going to tell people we are together people that we are starting a family?"

"Mmmmmmm" Chloe responds as her hand runs down the front of Beca and works on the button of Beca's jeans.

Beca's train of thought goes out the window as she feels Chloe's hand slip past her underwear. She feels Chloe slip one finger inside her as she uses the palm of her hand to rub against her clit. Her hips buck as she feels Chloe insert another finger. The restricted movement of Chloe's hand only adds to the pressure on her clit.

Chloe smiles as she kisses Beca's neck and running her tongue along her neck line and sucking on Beca's earlobe. She knows Beca is close to coming so she pauses. Beca's eyes fly open "Chlo?"

"I thought you wanted to talk?"

Beca throws her head back onto the sofa "Please Chlo?"

"What do you want?"

"Chlo?"

"I'm not moving till you say it."

"Fuck me Chlo?"

Chloe smiles, she could always get Beca to do what she wanted as she found out that first night in the shower. Chloe thrust her fingers in hard, making sure she hits Beca's clit at the same time. It doesn't take long for Beca to come undone.

Chloe kisses Beca and lies down on the sofa and rest her head in Beca's lap. She is humming to herself. She has never been so happy or felt so complete, she has the girl she loves, she having a baby that they are going to raise together and she gets to do THAT to Beca any time she wants. "You know for fast friends. We sure got here slow." She laughs.

"Yeah." Beca says regaining her breath. "Fast friends, fast family. Makes sense to me."

"So are you really sure?" Chloe asks with a hint of doubt in her voice

"I couldn't be more sure. Chlo I love you and I will love our baby." She bends down and kisses Chloe

"Good. Who should we tell first?"

"Aubrey's head is going to explode? I really wanna be there when that happens? She is going to vomit everywhere."

Chloe reaches back and smacks Beca "Don't be mean."

Beca laughs. "Before we tell people, maybe you can tell me when we are becoming a family?"

"About five months."

"I thought you had put on a little weight."

Chloe jumps up turns and faces Beca "Are you calling me fat Beca Mitchell?"

Beca is laughing until she hears the hurt in Chloe's eyes. "Oh my god Chlo no, never I love you and I love your body. I worship your body. Your body is my temple." She says as she stands to take Chloe in her arms.

"Really?"

"Really." Beca says as she squats down and removes Chloe's pajama shorts as she goes down. Chloe steps out of them and Beca starts to kiss the inside of Chloe's thigh. Chloe's hand goes into Beca's hair to give herself support and to encourage Beca to get where she headed. Lucky she has strong legs from all those years of dancing because she needs them when Beca wraps her arms around her thighs to hold her in place as she suck and licked at her clit and then fucked her with her tongue. Beca always knows just what she wants.

They spend the rest of the day in bed talking, Beca finds out that Chloe's parents don't know that she has broken up with Tom and so they decide that maybe they should be the first ones that they have a chat to.

Chloe and Beca decide that they would drive out to Chloe's parents because all of this information was not something that you should get over a phone conversation. They had packed an overnight bag in case they needed to stay cause let's face it you aren't really sure how your mum and dad are going to take it when you say "Hi. I have decided to live as a lesbian, I am in love with Beca and we are having a child."

So yeah an overnight bag may or may not be needed. Beca was very nervous. Chloe was trying to reassure her that her parents loved her and that would everything would be alright. But Beca was thinking to herself Chloe's parents are going to think that she had corrupted their daughter and convinced her to live a life of sin. And to top that all off, they were going to bring a child into that lifestyle.

Beca felt guilty accepting the warm hugs from both Mr and Mrs Beale. She wasn't sure that later that night she wouldn't be being kicked out. But Chloe beamed, she loved spending time with her parents. They were good kind people who had raised a fantastic daughter that Beca was head over heels for so for Beca they were the best people in the world.

They sat down for a great bake dinner that Mrs Beale had cooked. Mrs Beale being very much like Chloe decided that enough small chat had been done, it was time to find out what has made her daughter drive all the way out here to see them.

"So Chloe, are you going to tell us why you are here, not that we aren't happy to see you." Mrs Beale asks

Chloe can feel Beca tense next to her so she puts her hand on Beca's knee under the table which makes Beca jump and hit the table. Mr and Mrs Beale just look at her and all she can say is sorry.

"Well I thought that I should come and talk to you about a few things." Answers Chloe

""We are all ears." Answers Mr Beale

"Well to start with I broke up with Tom a few months ago and have been living at Beca's since then."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I didn't really know how I felt about it myself and I had a few other things I needed to figure out before I came to talk to you about it."

"Well" Mrs Beale starts, "I never thought he was the right one for you anyway. He never made you shine when you talked about him."

Mr Beale just nods in agreement.

"Funny you should say that he wasn't the right one for me, because well, I am with somebody who is the right one for me. I am in love. I am happy and I really hope that you will be happy too."

"So that is what has put that sparkle in your eye. Who's the lucky person and when do we get to meet him?"

"You have met them actually but it is not a him." Mrs Beale asks

Beca can feel Mr Beale's eyes on her. He knows already. Shit.

"It's Beca!" Chloe says in a slightly higher voice than normal.

Beca can feel both Mr and Mrs Beale's eyes on her and she lamely puts up her hand and waves.

They sit there staring at each other and it feels like years before Chloe speaks again "I am really in love with her and she is with me." Beca nods. "We have felt this way for a long time and we want you to be happy for us."

Mr Beale clears his throat but doesn't say anything so Chloe looks to her mum. Mrs Beale just says "I'm not surprised."

"What?" Chloe and Beca respond in unison

"I have known that you were in love with her for years. I didn't know if you knew it Chloe. Nobody fails Russian Lit three times for no reason. Did you really think that I thought it was just so you could be a Bella? Every time you came home from holidays all you would ever do if talk about Beca, and if you weren't talking about her you were talking to her. So yeah, I'm not surprised."

"So you're ok with this, me and Beca?"

"Of course honey I just want you to be happy, and I know she makes you happy. And it helps that I have liked her from the first time I met her. So yeah…" she gets up from her side of the table and goes and gives Beca a hug "Welcome to the family."

Mr Beale smiles and nods.

"Speaking of family" Chloe starts "Mum you might want to sit back down."

Mrs Beale looks at Chloe then her husband then Beca and then back at Chloe. She walks around and takes her seat next to her husband. Chloe grabs Beca's hand. "We are having a baby." Chloe states

Both Mr and Mrs Beale look at Beca. Beca says "I didn't do it."

Everyone laughs, even Beca manages a small chuckle at her own joke.

"Please explain?" says Mr Beale

"Well the short story is, it's Tom but I didn't want to raise a baby in a loveless marriage and so when I broke up with him I was upset and moved in with Beca. And well as you can see things finally happened between us and we, Beca and I want to raise the baby together."

"And Tom?"

"He didn't really want to be a dad, not that he wouldn't have been, he did offer to marry me. But he agreed that us bringing up a child together would not be good for the child. We didn't love each other, it was just convenient."

"Well, that is a lot to take in. Isn't it too soon for you two start a family when you have just gotten together"

Beca finally spoke "Mr and Mrs Beale I love Chloe with all my heart, it has been hers since I first met her. So I don't think it is too soon for us because it is like everything that has happened up until now has worked out that way so that where we are today is exactly where we are suppose to be. I will love your daughter for the rest of my life and our daughter, your grand daughter will be the best of the both of us."

Chloe just shines with pride, she can't help herself she leans in and kisses Beca.

"Ahmm?"

"Sorry." Chloe says

"I don't care about the kiss, did you say I am having a granddaughter?"

"Yes" Chloe says absolutely glowing

Both Mr and Mrs Beale jump out of their seats and run around the table to embrace their daughter. Beca just sits there and watches until she feels herself being pulled into the family hug.

After they sat around after dinner and talking about the baby, Chloe drags Beca into her room and pushes her up against the wall. "Do you know" Chloe says as she kisses Beca jaw line "How many times I have had to listen to my lady jam in this room because you were not here with me."

"No Chlo" Beca says "I am not doing this in your parents house."

Chloe kisses her way down Beca's neck and across her shoulder blades as she takes Beca's shirt off.

"Chloe, you're not exactly the quite type?"

"I can be."

"You haven't given me any reason to believe you."

"Then you will just have to trust me." Chloe says as she undoes Beca's bra.

Beca knows there is no point in putting up a fight, and let's face it she really doesn't want to. She pushes Chloe back on the bed. "One noise Beale and we stop."

Chloe just nods to try and prove she can be quite. She slides back up onto her bed and Beca crawls up between her legs. Beca pulls Chloe towards her so that she can get rid of her top. Then she slides down taking Chloe's pants with her. Beca looks at Chloe's naked form and just marvels at the beauty of it. How did she get so lucky she thinks to herself as she leans down and kisses Chloe.

Chloe does manage to keep it down, trying to keep Chloe quite during sex was like keeping a wave from reaching the shore. But Chloe had tried her hardest and really that was all Beca could ask. Although Beca was definitely freaking out about the line on hickies that Chloe had left down the side of her neck. How was she going to face Mr and Mrs Beale now? Beca applied a very thick layer of makeup to her neck before making her way down to breakfast.

Chloe was already down there talking to her mum. "Morning Mrs Beale."

"Well Beca I don't know if this is going to do." Mrs Beale replies in a stern voice.

Shit they heard us last night I know I shouldn't have let Chloe talk me into it Beca thinks to herself. Beca looks guiltily towards Mrs Beale.  
Mrs Beale continues "I think you should start calling us George and Marie, or if you like you could always call us mum and dad. But it's is your call, whatever you are comfortable with."

Beca breaths and Chloe just bounces out of her seat to hug her girlfriend. Life is good, Chloe thinks.

So they head home excited that the trip had went really well and that Beca had now been officially accepted as part of the Beale clan.

Their trip next weekend was going to be a little different. Telling Beca's father and step mother about Chloe and the baby was going to be hard. Not that she wasn't proud to be Chloe's girlfriend because she was, it is just that Beca's dad always thought that she wouldn't or couldn't achieve her goals. Which she had already proven him wrong by becoming a music producer and part time Dj. So yeah she could do this.

It was very different being greeted at the Mitchell house, it was much more formal. There was the quick peak on the cheek and brief hugs. But when Beca thought about it, they had come a long way her father and her. Maybe things will be alright.

Shelia starts the conversation "So Chloe, I hear that you have been staying with Beca?"

"Yes, I have been there for a couple of months."

"And are you enjoying it there?"

Chloe actually blushes "Very much."

"Dad" Beca cuts in "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Beca?" her father replies

Beca has never had any problem telling her father what she thinks or how she sees herself living her life and she wasn't going to start now. "Dad I came over to tell you that I am dating Chloe. Chloe is my girlfriend and we live together I love her and someday I am going to ask her to marry me, but right now I want you to know that we are together and Chloe is pregnant and we are going to raise the child together."

Chloe looks at Beca stunned, they hadn't talked about marriage but she had hoped that it would be on the cards someday, but to hear that Beca had thought about it too, and that it would happen, it took every ounce of control not to jump right on top of Beca.

"Are you happy Beca?" asks her father

"Dad I have never been happier."

"Then congratulations. That is all I have ever wanted for you. I am happy for you two, and Chloe welcome the family. You have always been a good influence on my daughter and I am happy that you will continue to be one."

Beca laughs. If her father only knew all the stuff that she had gotten up to because of the influence of Chloe Beale. Dinner turns out to be a pretty pleasant affair. Now standing at the door to say their goodnights Beca's dad turns to Chloe "Chloe can I ask you something if you don't mind?"

"Sure." Chloe says as she grabs Beca's hand a little afraid

"First off please call me Phil, and my question is, when your child comes along, I would love it if I could be a grandfather to it, if that's alright?"

Chloe, who can't help herself, hugs Mr Mitchell, "Mr Mitchell, Phil you will be her grandfather. I am really pleased you feel that way."

He hugs her back and then he releases her and hugs Beca. A full crush of your bones hugs. "I have never been more proud in my life." He whispers in her ear.

Beca hugs him back, with the force of all the missed hugs she didn't get after he left.

Laying in bed later that night Beca turn to Chloe "Well we have told the two easy ones, now to tell Aubrey. That should be fun."

Chloe smack s her again "Be nice she is my best friend."

"Your best friend who doesn't know you are now a lesbian, pregnant and sleeps with her worst nightmare." Beca jokes

"Well next time I breakup with someone, I make sure that it is her that I go to."

"Wait, what, next time you breakup with someone?"

"That got your attention, you be nice or I won't say yes when you ask me to marry you."

"Caught that did you?"

"Yep."

"Well…"

"I think it was the most romantic thing I have ever heard, and you telling you father that this is how things are, god Beca how do you keeping making me fall more and more in love with you."

"Just lucky I guess."

"Well I think I am the lucky one." Chloe kisses Beca. They make love that night, slow and soft knowing that they have all the time in the world to do this forever.

"Chloe can you get the door?"

Chloe walks over and opens the door "Hey Aubrey" Chloe hugs her "Come in."

"Hi Chloe. What are you doing here? Beca rang and said she needed to see me, she didn't tell me you would be here."

"Um Beca's just finishing up dinner, she be out in a sec."

Right on cue Beca walks out wiping her hands on a dish cloth. "Hey Aubrey thanks for coming. I thought since you were here I would cook you dinner."

"Why what have you done?" Aubrey says in a harsh tone.

I don't know." Beca mumbles as she walks past Chloe "Turned your best friend into a raging lesbian and got her knocked up."

Chloe smacks her as she heads back out to the kitchen.

"What?" Aubrey asks

"Nothing." Chloe says as she leads Aubrey over to the dinner table.

Aubrey talks about what has been happening with her life as Beca serves dinner. When Beca finally sits, Aubrey asks "So what is this all about?"

Beca looks at Chloe and says "Do you want to tell her or can I?"

"Aubrey" Chloe starts "Some things have happened recently that I haven't caught you up on, and Beca thought it would be nice with we got together so that I can let you know what's been going on."

Beca sniggles. Aubrey glares at her.

Chloe continues "I broke up with Tom a few months ago and I have been living with Beca ever since."

"Chloe why didn't you tell me? You could have come to me, I would have been happy to have you."

"I know you would have Bree but that is not where I needed to be, I needed to be with Beca."

"Still have that toner I see. I thought you were past it."

"No, never got over my toner, and as it happens, it is a good thing because me and Beca are dating."

Aubrey nearly coughs up her food. "Excuse me?"

Beca answers this time "Yep me and Chloe are going at it like rabbits, all over the place." Beca laughs and receive another smack from Chloe.

"Bree me and Beca have finally found each other, this is, sorry, she is what I want and I love her."

Aubrey rolls her eyes, something she learnt from Beca. "And you're happy?"

"Never been happier." Chloe shines as she grabs Beca's hand.

"Good, then I am happy for you both because seriously do you know how hard it was to watch the two of you having toners for each other and not doing anything about it. It was distracting. But I am warning you alt girl, you hurt her and I will rip your vocal cords out myself."

Beca relaxes "No chance of that ever happening." Beca gets up and kisses Chloe on the cheek as she goes out to get dessert.

Chloe had had the idea that giving Aubrey a chance to get use to the idea of her and Beca being a couple would be a good thing before she broke the rest of their news, but Beca wasn't clued into this thought so she walks out of the kitchen saying "Have you told Aubrey the rest of our news?"

"What, there is more?" Aubrey asks straight away

"Well" Chloe looks at Beca then back at Aubrey "We are having a baby."

Aubrey just sits there for a few minutes trying to take in what Chloe just said. She looks between Chloe and Beca a few times like she is trying to work out how they are having a baby when just the two of them can't actually make a baby together

Before Aubrey's head explodes Chloe says "Tom's the father, and yes he does know about the baby but he is happy for me to raise her."

Still a few minutes pass and Aubrey still hasn't said anything. Now Chloe and Beca are looking at each other with concern for their friend. "Should I get a bucket?" asks Beca

This seems to snap Aubrey out of whatever state of mind she was in. She rushes at Chloe and drags her into a hug. "Oh my god Chlo that's fantastic. I am so happy for you. Wait I am the god mother right, I mean I will be?"

Chloe's laughing "Yes Bree, we wouldn't have it any other way."

The rest of the evening went really well, Aubrey was even being extra nice to Beca, which sort of unsettled Beca. She wasn't use to it. They were sitting listen to music after Aubrey left when their phones started going mad. Messages were coming faster than they could read them.

Fat Amy *Finally you two pitches worked it out. Congrats Bloe*

Cynthia Rose*Way to go girls, welcome to the club*

Stacey*Hope you have been making up for lost time*

Ashley and Jessica *That's so good you guys, really happy for you*

Denise*Congratulations, do you have any single friends*

Flo*In my country we would sell the neighbors' kid and have a festival*

Emily*Aca mum and dad finally got together, of my god we have to have a party*

"So the word seems to be out about us being together. How long do you think it took for Aubrey to send the message?" asks Beca

"I think she was typing as she left." laughs Chloe

"She didn't tell them about the baby."

"No, she knows that story is ours to tell. But us getting together, it is their story too. Most of them were there when it started."

"I guess. So it seems we have every body's approval.

"When do we tell them about the baby?"

Let's give them a day to process us being together, we will freak them out tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

So the next few months go by and both Chloe and Beca are living in dream. Beca finds herself singing to Chloe's growing belly all the time to try and work out what type of music the baby likes. Seems the baby really like Katy Perry which Beca tries to tell Chloe that is actually her voice that the baby loves and not Katy Perry because the baby gets really active whenever Chloe sings, not matter what she sings.

The discussion Chloe and Beca had about having sex as the baby got bigger and more active made Chloe laugh the hardest she had ever had in her life.

"Chlo, I can't."

"Don't you want too?"

"Oh course I do, but she'll know."

"Who will know?"

"The baby. I mean what if I hurt her?"

"How would you hurt her?"

"I don't know, maybe I might poke her in the eye or something."

"Beca?"

"Well I could. And what if she can tell what we are saying to each other while we you know do it"

"Are you worried our daughter is going to come out and her first words are going to be, I am going to make you cum so hard? Chloe laughs

"Shh Chloe she might hear you."

"Oh my god Beca" Chloe was still finding it funny but she was horny, really horny and she knew it was a low blow but she really wanted to get laid "Are you just making this stuff up because you don't want to make love to me? You find me fat and disgusting don't you?"

"No Chlo, god no." Beca moves forward to take Chloe in her arms

"You do, I know you do. You use to not be able to keep you hands off me and now you don't even want to touch me."

"I sooooo want to Chlo. Are you sure that I will not physically, mentally or emotionally harm our daughter in anyway?"

Chloe nods "I promise Beca."

"Good then come here."

Chloe didn't know if it was because her body was changing, she always had a good sex drive but lately she had gotten to the stage that every time she sees Beca she is pushing her down on the bed, backing her up against the kitchen bench or greeting her at the front door. And she was feeling a whole new range of sensations that she didn't know was possible. And it helped that Beca has gotten those stupid ideas out of her head and was more than willing to meet Chloe's needs.

"Hey babe? Chloe sings out one morning while Beca was in the shower.

"You coming to join me or what?" Answers Beca

"No, something has come up."

"Can't you do it later, I pretty lonely in here?"

"No, I don't think she will wait."

"Who won't wait?"

"Our daughter."

"Our daughter?"

"Yeah, I think my water just broke."

Beca come running out of the bathroom dripping wet. "What?"

"I am pretty sure my water just broke. I think we should head to the hospital." Replies Chloe trying to hide her excitement.

"Ok let's go."

"Um Beca, maybe you might want to throw some clothes on first."

"Oh yeah right, just give me a sec?"

On the way to the hospital Chloe texts her parents, Beca's dad and Aubrey to let them know it's happening. When they get to the hospital Chloe is taken to a room because her contractions are too far apart for there to be any real rush.

Between contractions Beca asks Chloe "So what are we going to call her?"

Chloe replies "I was thinking maybe calling her Bella."

"Can't call her Bella." Says Beca

"Why not it's lovely and you know the The Bellas."

"That's why we can't call her that, Bella is not her name A BELLA is who she is. She is a legacy, she's a Bella for life, so no we can't call her that."

"Beca Mitchell when did you become such a mush bucket?"

"You broke me Chloe Beale."

"And I couldn't be happier about it." Laughs Chloe

"Yeah well just you don't go telling people, I still have a reputation to protect."

"I promise." Chloe says as she pulls Beca in for a kiss.

They wait for the next contraction to pass.

"So did you have any thoughts on names? Asks Chlo

"Well I do, but with you laughing at my mushiness, I don't know if I should tell you."

"Go on tell me."

"Well I was thinking Piper."

"Why Piper?"

"Any street creed I had left with you is so going to be out the window but here goes, you told me that you knew you couldn't deny your feelings for me after the night I came back to the The Bellas, and you know that night Aubrey threw me the Pitch Pipe. It was a night that changed both our lives forever so Pitch Pipe,,,,, Piper. I know it is stupid but….."

"No I love it. Piper it is. It's perfect."

By the time Chloe's contractions were only to minutes apart, the waiting room was full of Bellas, Chloe's parents and Beca dad and Shelia. Beca greets everyone but walks over to Aubrey "Did you bring it?

"Do you really think this is the right time Beca? Aubrey asks.

"I can't think of a more perfect time."

"Only you would Beca. Here it is."

Beca gets back into the delivery room where Chloe is yelling at her for leaving.

"So Chlo, I am here now and I am not going anywhere."

Another contraction takes hold and Chloe is screaming and squashing Beca's hand as she holds it. Beca just smiles lovingly at Chloe and tries to wipe the sweat from her eyes.  
As this the contraction passes Chloe says "Beca I can't do this, I can't get them to knock me out please and when I wake up she will just be here.

"Honey I can't you know that, it will be over soon."

But before she can say any more another contraction takes over.

"Beca make it stop?"

"I love you Chlo."

"Is that all you can say, I am being split in two and all you can say is you love me."

"If I could take away the pain I would but just think, she will be so worth it."

"That's easy for you to say…" as Chloe starts screaming again

"Chlo I need to ask you something."

"Really I am just laying around with nothing to do, so fine ask away. It not like anything important is going on here." Chloe says sarcastically

"Chloe the love of my life will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" asks Beca again

Chloe grabs Beca's face and kisses her. Beca takes the ring she had gotten off Aubrey and slides it onto Chloe's finger. Another contraction.

"Ok Ms Beale, it's time to push." Says the midwife

A couple of hours later and with the nurses being sick of so many people in the waiting room, ushered the Bellas and their parents in to a large room. When they entered the room they saw two very proud mothers looking lovingly at their new daughter. Chloe looked up and saw all the people she loved and Beca stood to greet everyone while holding Chloe's hand.

"Dad, Shelia, George, Marie and the The Bellas, We would like to introduce you to our daughter Piper Marie Beale-Mitchell." Beca states

Everyone starts cheering and crying and coming forward to greet the newest Bella. Everyone is so excited and all comment on Piper's already red hair. Cynthia Rose starts to hand around cigars. When they have all calmed down a little and given Chloe some breathing room all except Marie that is, Beca clears her throat so she could speak again. "I would just like to say thank you all for coming. I can say for myself that this day is the best day of my life, not only has Chloe given us a beautiful daughter but this remarkable woman who I love more than life itself has agreed to marry me."

Everyone rushes her and engulfs her into a joint family and Bella hug. They congratulate Chloe as well in a less physical because her body has been through enough today. After an hour everyone starts to leave to give the new mothers some alone time with their daughter, congratulating them again on both Piper and their engagement on their way out.

Beca sits down next to Chloe and strokes her hair while looking at Piper. "Thank you Chloe."

"For what?"

"For you and for her." Beca says as she kisses Piper's forehead and then kisses Chloe

"I love you Beca Mitchell."

"I love you too Chloe Beale, Always."

The end

 **Series this work belongs to:**

← Previous Work Part 2 of the There's something I need to tell you series


End file.
